


A Hard Day

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys has a hard day and finds himself seeking comfort in Jack.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	A Hard Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this gif: https://photografya.tumblr.com/post/189416284612

“Hey, cute thing! I’ll give you the documents for a kiss _on the head_!”

“Oh… That was due today?”

“We’re a month behind.”

“We’re two months behind.”

“Awe, don’t be mad, it’ll give your cute face wrinkles.”

“Just a little bitty extension and I’ll do _whatever_ you want!... Ugh loosen up, handsome!”

“Don’t talk to me right now, I’m busy!”

“Ugh, who are you and why are you talking to me?”

“Oh, don’t be so stuck up, I know you liked it.”

“We’re three months behind.”

To say Rhys was finished with the day was an understatement and it only got worse when he realized it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. He sighed as he looked at his ECHO pad. He had to stop in on middle management next. The idea of being harassed by Vasquez throbbed in the back of his head and churned his stomach.

He hit the button for Handsome Jack’s office. He needed a break. He would just send emails to the rest of the departments. Maybe he’d even make himself a specialty coffee from Jack's coffee bar, that was one of the perks with being his P.A.

When he entered Jack's office, he stopped and stared at him. The man was on a conference call and he sounded annoyed. He was in his large, golden chair, leg resting loosely on the other. He nodded to Rhys and then rolled his eyes at the people on the other end.

Rhys smiled, his heart warm and suddenly full of want. He'd been groped and ignored and all he wanted was to curl up and forget the day. And he knew Jack would only be respectful and comfortable and warm...

His mind was so frazzled, it was almost a dream as he walked across the large office, around the fountain and over to Jack. The man glanced at him, thinking he'd drop a file on the desk, but Rhys picked his arm up and sank sideways under it into Jack's lap. His hands lay limp, tucking his legs to his chest and rested his head against Jack's chest. He sighed heavily, already feeling the stress melt away. 

Jack stilled, taken off guard. "And what was your conclusion?" He asked the person on the other line as he stared down at Rhys. Rhys looked dazed, his lids halfway closed and his body tight.

It was the last thing Jack had expected, but the first thing he'd hoped for. He relaxed into his chair, loving how warm Rhys was. He kept his smile hidden and rested his arms around Rhys so he could type. He'd had an eye on his P.A. for a while, but hadn't been sure if the feelings would be mutual.

When he finished his call forty-five minutes later, Rhys was still in his lap, unmoving. Almost catatonic. He wrote some emails and read some updates, patiently waiting. He didn't want to disturb Rhys and risk upsetting him more and losing what enormous trust Rhys had placed in him.

Rhys finally stirred thirty minutes later, sighing deeply and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey there, sweetheart, how ya feeling?"

"Better, sorry, I just…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, who is Handsome Jack to deny a tired P.A., hmm?"

Rhys smiled. "I was just tired of being harassed and you looked… I don't know..."

"Harassed, huh?" Jack asked, continuing to type. He kept his body lax, his voice calm and conversational.

Rhys shrugged. "They don't take me seriously," he yawned. "I'm used to it usually, but some were a little more handsy than normal."

"Handsy?"

Rhys' eyes fluttered shut. "Not too much, but… There was one guy… Anyway, I'll get off now..." But then, he didn't move and Jack realized he'd fallen asleep. So, he pulled up the surveillance and began to track Rhys' footsteps.

* * *

Rhys awoke on Jack's couch, rested and completely refreshed. He stretched and looked around, spying Jack behind his desk.

"How long was I asleep?" He sat up and stretched.

"A while." Jack grinned at him. "I'm glad I was comfy enough for you to snooze on, kitten."

Rhys flushed, rubbing his hands together. "I'm sorry-"

Jack held his hand up, grinning. "Don't apologize for something we both liked."

"Really? You… you liked it?"

"Of course I did, Sweetheart." He got up and went over to Rhys. "Been waiting to see how ya felt for a while now."

"You were?" He followed Jack with his eyes as the man crouched in front of him. "Oh." 

Jack smiled as he assessed Rhys' condition. "How are you feeling?"

Jack had never been this close before, letting Rhys see how sharp, calculating and soft his eyes were. Rhys took a deep breath and smiled. "I guess I didn't realize how exhausted I was."

"Well, assholes will do that." He offered Rhys his hand. Rhys took it and let Jack pull him to his feet. "Let's get food."

"Okay." He smiled when Jack did not let go of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
